A skate typically includes, among other things, an ice blade coupled to a shoe (e.g., a boot). Generally speaking, a skate such as a speed skate falls into one of two categories: a conventional ice-skate (i.e., fixed ice-skate) or a clap ice-skate. A fixed ice-skate generally is configured with the ice blade directly secured to the to the boot such that movement of the ice blade relative to the boot is prohibited. Conversely, a clap ice-skate is generally configured with the ice blade pivotably coupled to the boot such that rotation of the ice blade relative to the boot is permitted. The fixed ice-skate and clap ice-skate each contain characteristics that are both advantageous and disadvantageous.
Since its introduction, the clap ice-skate has generally demonstrated a long-term performance advantage over the fixed ice-skate in speed skating, which has been most evident by the dramatic decrease in speed skating racing times. Generally, the clap ice-skate provides an ice skater (e.g., an operator) with the ability of maintaining contact between the ice blade and the ice while the ice skater performs a plantar flexion push-off movement relative to the ground as characterized, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,243. Contrary to the fixed ice-skate, the clap ice-skate enables the ice skater to transfer force into the ice for a longer duration which, in turn, assists in propelling the ice skater to a higher velocity. However, the clap ice-skate has demonstrated disadvantages during acceleration periods (e.g., the start of a race, etc.). In particular, when the heel of the boot pivots away from the rear of the ice-blade (e.g., from the plantar flexion movement relative to the ground), the ice skater is balancing over a single point (e.g., a hinge mechanism). If the push-off force is not transferred through the single point and perpendicular to the ice-blade, the ice-blade slides forward or rearward on the ice. Although this can happen at any portion of the race, the sliding of the blade is dramatized during acceleration periods due to the greater magnitude of force transfer from the ice blade to the ice. Sliding of the ice-blade, either forward or rearward, with respect the ice skater often causes a slip or fall for the ice skater.
As previously mentioned, the fixed ice-skate prohibits rotation of the blade relative to the boot, and therefore as the ice skater performs the plantar flexion movement relative to the ground, a tip of the ice blade digs into the ice providing traction for the skater. The increased traction assists in the stability of the ice skater, and thus the fixed ice-skate is advantageous during acceleration periods compared to the clap ice-skate.
A recent study was carried out, in which a group of speed skaters performed a series of starts that were timed from a standing still start. The study uncovered that, on average, the fixed ice-skate provided a time savings benefit of 0.1325 second over the clap ice-skate within a five-meter start. This amount of time saving benefit (i.e., 0.1325 second) is often the finishing time difference between multiple speed skaters during a speed skating sprint race (e.g., a 500-meter race). In fact, at the XXII Winter Olympic Games in Russia, a time of 0.1325 second differentiated the finish time of 8 speed skaters in the final 500-meter race (i.e., 7th place to 14th place).